


Stony 1

by Nameless_Hanna



Series: Marvelous Smuts [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kind of an attack on titan crossover, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Top Steve Rogers, فارسی | Persian
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Hanna/pseuds/Nameless_Hanna
Summary: تونی بعد از وان نایت استندهای پی در پی بالاخره تصمیم به اعتراف حسی که به استیو راجرز داره میگیرهو خوشبختانه همه چیز خوب پیش میره(اسمات استونی (تونی و استیو
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark&Erwin Smith
Series: Marvelous Smuts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516994
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> تونی با مردی به اسم اروین آشنا میشه که برخلاف بقیه کپی های استیو که باهاشون بوده فقط یه بکن هورنی نیست؛بلکه دانا و باهوشه و با منطقش تونی رو قانع میکنه حسشو به استیو اقرار کنه...(در این (قسمت از استیو خبری نیست

تونی تنش لرزید.

پسری که چند لحظه پیش دیکشو تو کو.نش دفن کرده بود نفس بارضایتی کشید و خودشو پرت کرد کنارش. ولی تونی آنچنان هم راضی نبود.

آره این پسر موهای بلوند کوتاه داشت،چشمای آبی تیز و بدن هیکلی و خوش فرم. ولی اون کسی نبود که تونی واقعا میخواست. فقط میتونست چشماشو ببینده و تو خیالش ’اونو‘ تصور کنه.

وقتی که پسره(که تونی اونقد هم اهمیت نداد اسمشو یاد بگیره) سعی کرد بغلش کنه و ببوسدش خودشو کنار کشید. بدون ایکستزی و حس نئشه ی سکس همه چیز خیلی واقعی بود و دیگه نمیشد فرض کرد با کسیه که دوسش داره و نه یه غریبه. اما نگاه شوکه و غمگین پسر جوون کنارش یه کم عذاب وجدان بهش داد. پس پشتشو به سینه ش چسبوند و بازوی پسرو گرفت و دور کمرش پیچید. زیرلب گفت:خسته شدم...بخوابیم.»

پسره اعتراضی نکرد و اجازه داد تونی تو بغلش بخوابه؛کاری که با وان نایت استندای دیگه ش نمیکرد.

★★★

مست بود.شاید خیلی مست.مردی تو موقعیت تونی استارک نباید تو یه پارتی انقد مست کنه. ولی تونی وقتی به این مرحله میرسید نشون میداد دیگه چیزی برا از دست دادن نداره. به محض وارد شدن چشماش به مرد جذابی افتاد که ظاهرش قلب تونیو به درد آورد. خیلی جوون تر نبود،ولی واضح بود چند سالی از تونی کوچیک تره. برق آبی نگاش،به طرز دردناکی برای تونی آشنا بود. قدش خیلی بلندتر بود و ماهیچه های کلفت بازوها و سینه ش پیراهن سیاهی که پوشیده بودو پر کرده بودن.... تونی پیک پشت پیک مشروب سر کشید ولی نتونست استیو راجرزو از سرش بیرون کنه.

اون مرد دستی به موهای بلوند کوتاهش کشید و با لبخند کوچیکی خودشو به تونی نزدیک کرد. متوجه نگاهای تشنه ش شده بود و نتونست ازش بگذره. تونی برگشت و بهش نگاه کرد. وقتی دیدش تار میشد تقریبا مطمئن میشد استیوه جلوش وایساده. بین تموم کپی های استیو که باهاشون بوده این یکی از همه بیشتر بهش شباهت داره. لیوانشو تو دستش چرخوند و گفت:هِی،اسمت چیه؟»

پسره با هیجان خفه شده ای گفت:اروین.» تونی پلک زد. بخشی از ناخوداگاهش انتظار شنیدن اسم استیو رو داشت.

_امشب می درخشی اروین. ازت خوشم میاد.

پوزخند خطرناکی رو لبای اروین نشست. تونی سریع فهمید راحت میشه به زیر شلوارش رسید.

٭*٭

”چی شد؟“

تونی فکر کرد. یه لحظه مجبور بود فکر کنه تا یادش بیاد الان چرا رو یه تخت دراز کشیده. به کسی که روش خیمه زده بود نگاه کرد.

آهان. چند دقیقه لاس زدن...و بعد راهشون به یکی از اتاقای هتلی که پارتی تو رستورانش برگزار بود کشید.

چشماشو بست و اجازه داد پسره-اروین؟- با لبای نرمش بوسش کنه. تو چشم ذهنش این لبا متعلق به یکی دیگه بودن. تا وقتی شخصی که باهاش بود حرفی نمیزد و صداش یاداوری نمیکرد که یکی دیگه س تونی راحت میتونست جایگزینش کنه.

اروین لباسای تونیو کامل درآورد،تو جیبش یه کیف پول بود که توش بسته کاندوم بود و یه لوب مخصوص مسافرت،از اینا که تو رد روم های اجاره ای پیدا میشه. یه ابروشو بالا برد. معلومه با آمادگی اومده،انگار انتظار یه همچین چیزیو داشته. اروین شونه هاشو بالا انداخت.همیشه سعی میکرد خودشو قانع کنه که شایعات درمورد دخترباز بودن تونی دروغن،الانم که تقریبا درسته(پس تونی بایه،هاه) بازم از علاقه ش بهش کم نمیشه. تونی همیشه یکی از بزرگترین آیدولاش بوده و خواهد بود.

بعد از اینکه کاملا لخت شد،صورت تونیو بررسی کرد. چشماشو محکم بسته بود و از وقتی که اولین بار همو بوسیدن بازشون نکرده بود. اخم کرد.یه حدسی داشت که قضیه از چی قراره...ولی مطمئن نبود. وضعیتی که تونی توش بود فقط می تونست نشون از این باشه که داره از چیزی فرار میکنه. یه احساس درونی،یا شایدم یه کسی.

اروین یه فن واقعی بود.تونی رو به قدری دوست داشت که صد درصد حاضر بود جونشو براش بده. میدونست لیاقتشو داره برای جبران تمام دفعاتی که آیرون من جونشو برای نجات مردم این شهر-و کل دنیا- تو خطر قرار داده.

آهی کشید و آرنجاشو دو طرف تونی پایه ی خودش کرد. با نوک انگشتای یکی از دستاش گونه ی تونی رو لمس کرد و با یه صدای آروم گفت:هی تونی؟»

بالا رفتن عصبی ابروی تونی یه کم حدسشو ثابت کرد. تونی با بی صبری گفت:چیه؟»

_چشماتو باز کن.

بی فایده بود. این دفعه بلندتر گفت:بازشون کن،لطفا؟»

تونی آهی کشید و چشماشو آروم باز کرد. چند باری پلک زد تا بتونه واضح ببینه. اروین لبخند نرمی به اخم منتظر تونی زد و گفت:فکرنکنم این درس باشه.» تونی با تعجب سرشو خم کرد. اروین بوس کوچیکی رو گردن تونی گذاشت و گفت:میدونم که داری به کس دیگه ای فکر میکنی. همه ما روزی اونجا بودیم... کسی تو زندگیمون بوده،یا هست، که نمیتونیم درمورد حسمون بهش بگیم.یه کشش بینمون هست که هیچکدوممون حاضر به پیش قدم تو اقرار بهش نمیشیم. و تو اون دو راهی لعنتی که یا گذشته یا ریسک اعتراف،آماده نیستیم هیچکدوم رو انتخاب کنیم و از درون خودمون رو می کشیم.

اگه چیزی که بهش نیاز داری اینه که بفاکمت باشه این کارو میکنم ولی باید بهش بگی... هرکی که هست.»

تونی چند ثانیهٔ طولانی با چشمای قهوه ایش که الان گشادترم شده بودن به اروین خیره شد. می دونست داره راست میگه،اصلا نیازی نبود یه پسر غریبه که به شکل مضحکی شبیه کاپتن امریکاس اینو بهش بگه! ولی نمیتونست ناراحت شه. مدتها فرار از حسش این توهمو تو ذهنش به وجود آورده بود که این میتونه یه دروغ باشه و تموم.ولی اینکه کسی که شناخت زیادی ازش نداره راحت مثل یه کتاب خوندش فقط و فقط دردناک بود.

تونی غلت خورد تا با اروین چشم تو چشم نشه. بغضشو قورت داد و گفت:چرا برات مهمه؟»

اروین آه کشید دستشو کشید رو بازوی تونی.«چون دوست دارم.شاید بگی چرند میگم چون اصلا همو نمی شناسیم.ولی من شناختی ازت دارم حتی اگه یه ذره باشه.یه کسایی اون بیرون هستن که خیلی دوست دارن و بهت اهمیت میدن،تونی. منم یکی از اونا. من شادی تو رو میخوام؛دلیل خودخواهانه هم ندارم پس فک نکن میخوام با انگیزه بمونی و از شهرمون دفاع کنی. من واقعا بهت اهمیت میدم تونی. پس به این طرفدارت که شانس اینو داشته که حرفای دلشو بهت بگه قول بده جا مست کردن و وان نایت استندهای پی در پی سعی میکنی به کسی که دوسش داری حستو بگی.»

لرزش تنش گریه کردنشو لو داد. تونی مست بود و غمگین وگرنه تو حالت عادی انقد راحت گریه نمیکنه! کف دستشو رو دهنش گذاشت تا هق هقاشو خفه کنه. اروین به نرمی انگشتاشو کشید تو موهای تونی کشید و گفت:قول بده. خواهش میکنم؟» تونی سرشو تکون داد و این برا اروین کافی بود.

دستاشو دو طرف صورت تونی گذاشت و با انگشتای شستش اشکاشو پاک کرد. زمزمه کرد:هی،هی گریه نکن باشه؟ من چیزی که نیاز داری رو بهت میدم.فقط چشماشو ببند.قول میدم حرف هم نزنم.اوکی؟» وقتی تونی چشماشو باز کرد، اروین متوجه مردمکای گشاد شده ش شد. وقتی تونی سرشو تکون داد، لبخند زد و خم شد تا لبای تونیو ببوسه.

برای اعتراف وقت هست...فعلا باید کاری کرد استرس تونی از بین بره.

پس اون شب با تونی عشق بازی کرد. تا شاید تو خیالاتش کسی که دوسش داره بهش عشق بورزه و کمی از درد قلبش کم شه.

★★★

اروین با برخورد نور تیز خورشید به چشماش از خواب پرید. بدنشو کش آورد و به اطرافش نگاه کرد. ملافه های سفید تخت به هم ریخته بودن ولی خبری از تونی نبود. گوشیشو از رو میز کنار تخت برداشت تا ببینه ساعت چنده. 10 صبح بود. هنوز زیاد دیر نبود و عجیبه تونی با یه هنگ اُور زودتر از اون بیدار شده.

_هِییی بیدار شدی؟

اروین به سمت صدا برگشت. تونی کنار تخت وایساده بود؛کاملا پوشیده و تمیز.مشخص بود خیلی وقته بیداره فرصت کرده دوش هم بگیره. اروین لبخند زد و سرشو تکون داد. تونی به میز اون طرف اتاق اشاره کرد و گفت:پاشو صبحونه سفارش دادم. از هرچی که داشتن یکی آوردم چون نمی دونستم چی دوس داری.»

اروین با تعجب ابروهاشو بالا انداخت و گفت:مرسی.» امروز چه روحیه ی متفاوتی داشت تونی!

اروین پا شد تا بره دست و صورتشو بشوره.

وقتی اروین پشت میز نشست و به غذاها نگاه انداخت،تونی که رو مبل نشسته بود بهش گفت:من معمولا این کارو با کسی نمیکنم؛ولی فکر کردم که تو جرئت اینو داشتی وقتی مست و لخت بودم نصیحتم کنی لیاقتشو داری.»

اروین پیش خودش خندید و یه تست برداشت:قابلتو نداشت. حالا بهش زنگ بزن.»

_وات د فاک.

چشمای تونی گشاد شدن.

_زنگ بزن بهش.کسی که دوسش داریو میگم. میخوام مطمئن باشم نمی زنی زیر قولت.

اروین با پوزخند لقمه شو جویید.

تونی چند ثانیه به گوشیش که کنارش رو مبل بود خیره شد،بعد با همون نگاه تو فکر به اروین نگاه کرد:و بعدش تو می فهمی کیه.»

اروین چشماشو به حالت دراماتیکی چرخوند و گفت:اوه بی خیال!تو اونجرز فقط یکی بهم شباهت داره که تو میتونی باهام یاد اون بیوفتی.و بایدم بدونم کیه؛از اونجا که انقد بهم گفتن دیوونه م کردن.»

تونی با یه نگاه شگفت زده گفت:مردم بهت میگن شبیه کاپتن امریکایی؟» وقتی اروین سرشو به علامت تایید تکون داد تونی بلند خندید و سرشو به طرفین تکون داد:کاملا حق دارن.میتونی بدلش شی.»

اروین انگشت وسطشو واسش بالا برد. بعد از اینکه یه لیوان آب سر کشید گفت:یالا،منتظرم. زنگ بزن.»

_میخوای پشت تلفن بهش بگم؟؟!

_نه،خودتو به اون راه نزن.باهاش یه قرار بذار بگو چیز مهمی میخوای بگی.اینطوری خودتو تو عمل انجام شده قرار میدی و منم خیالم راحت میشه که بهش میگی.

چشمای تونی با یه نگاه عجیب پر شدن.انگار یه ترس خفته پشتشون بود. یه غم که مدتهاست کوبیده میشه. درحالی که بی حواس گوشیشو تو دستش می چرخوند گفت:من که نمیتونم همینطوری بهش بگم...»

_چرا نه؟

اروین اخم کرد.پا شد و رفت کنار تونی رو مبل نشست.

تونی با عصبانیت برگشت سمتش و گفت:چون چیزی درمورد سکشوالتیش نمیدونم!» خیلی سریع جای عصبانیتشو غم گرفت:نمیدونم عکس العملش چی خواهد بود. ممکنه نه تنها ردم کنه،دیگه تا ابد نظرش درموردم عوض شه و نتونه مثل قبل نگام کنه...»

اروین به نرمی ولی محکم و مصمم پشت گردن تونیو گرفت،با یه صدای خیلی جدی گفت:این همون ریسکاییه که باید بکنی. و الان که بالاخره شجاعتتو جمع کردی بهش بگی نذار این ترسات جلوتو بگیرن.» تونی واکنشی نشون نداد. اروین چنگشو باز کرد و درحالی که موهای تونیو نوازش میکرد با یه صدای آرومتر گفت:بینتون کشش حس کردی؟ میخوام درست فکر کنی و جوابمو بدی. نگاه خیره ای از سمتش حس کردی،بحثای یه کم سکشوال،لمسای کوچیک، هرچی که نشونه ی سکشوال تنشن باشه؟»

تونی بعد از کمی مکث سرشو تکون داد. اروین که انتظار این جوابو داشت گفت:پس دیگه جای نگرانی نیست.» با حرکت سرش به گوشی تو دست تونی اشاره کرد و گفت:خوبه. شماره رو بگیر.»

تونی یه نفس عمیق کشید و گوشیشو باز کرد. چند ثانیه انگشتش رو اسم استیو راجرز معلق موند،با اخم مصممی بالاخره فشارش داد و موبایل رو چسبوند به گوشش. اروین متوجه اون یکی دستش شد که رو پاش مشت محکمیو تشکیل داده بود،پس برای آروم کردنش مشت تونیو تو دستش گرفت.از استرس سرد بود دستش.

_سلااام،...استیو!...

با شنیدن صدای تونی،چشمای اروین از دستاشون به صورت تونی چرخیدن. تونی از گوشه چشمش نگاش کرد و لباشو سفت به هم چسبوند. یک دفعه صداش خیلی سافت شد:آره. میتونیم همو ببینیم؟...آره درواقع کار خیلی مهمیه...مممحم...هرچه زودتر که بهتره ولی هروقت تو بتونی من اوکیم... آره آره همونجا خیلی خوبه... پس،می بینمت؟..عالیه. تا بعد.»

بعد از اینکه موبایلو از گوشش جدا کرد، متوجه نگاه بازیگوش اروین شد و دستشو از تو دست اروین آزاد کرد و یکی زد پشت دستش:خفه شو.»

_من که چیزی نگفتم.

اروین بلند خندید. بعد یه لبخند کیوت زد، که خیلی به مال استیو شباهت داشت،و گفت:چی شد؟»

تونی شونه هاشو بالا انداخت،«قول داد فرداشب میاد خونه م.»

_جوون تو یه خونه هم که هستین! میشه تا سینگلی یه بار دیگه ببوسمت؟

اروین با یه شادی اغراق شده تونیو بغل کرد.

تونی چشماشو چرخوند و گفت:طوری میگی انگار از سینگلی در اومدنم قطعیه...» اروین فشار محکمی بهش داد که تونی راحت فهمید یعنی”خفه شو و کمی امید داشته باش معلومه درمیای“

آهی کشید و گفت:آره...میتونی ببوسی.»

اروین هم از خدا خواسته صورت تونیو تو دستاش گرفت و لباشونو تو هم گره زد.

تونی چشماشو بست،و این دفعه خودشو وادار کرد واقعا از بوسیدن اروین لذت ببره بی اینکه کس دیگه ای رو تو ذهنش تصور کنه.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> تونی در مورد حسش به استیو بهش میگه،و کار به جاهای باریک میکشه:)

تونی هی تو هال قدم میزد.خودشو آماده کرده بود...درحد امکان جذاب ولی ساده و همچنین خوشبو. ولی نمیدونست خونه رو چی کار کنه. خوراکی بذاره؟ مشروب چی؟ خودش که برای کنترل استرسش یه کم ویسکی خورد؛دلش میخواست زیادتر بنوشه ولی میترسید کنترل از دستش خارج شه و چیزیو بگه که نباید...  
نفس عمیقی کشید و سعی کرد خودشو با بلند بلند حرف زدن آروم کنه. به محض اینکه نشست رو مبل گوشیش زنگ خورد. موبایلشو از جیبش دراورد،وقتی با اسم اروین اسمیث رو به رو شد با تعجب یه ابروشو بالا برد.  
  
_یادم نیست شماره مو بهت داده باشم.  
تونی با لحن نه زیاد صمیمانه ای جواب داد.  
  
_به نظرم باید به گوشیت رمز بدی،بامبی.  
صدای از خود راضی اروین از پشت خط به گوشش خورد. میتونست نگاه عاقل اندر سفیهشو تصور کنه.  
  
_چون رمز نداره به این معنی نیست راحت میتونی بهش...واسا ببینم،بامبی؟؟  
  
_آره دیگه. چشمای آهویی قهوه ای و خوشگلشو داری.  
  
تونی خدا رو شکر کرد اروین اونجا نیست گونه های قرمزشو ببینه. زیرلب فحش داد:فاک آف...»  
  
«حالا هرچی.» اروین فحشای تونیو نادیده گرفت و ادامه داد:حدس میزنم هنوز نیومده؟»  
  
_نه اگه اومده بود که الان با تو حرف نمیزدم.  
تونی چشماشو چرخوند و انقد طعنه چاشنی صداش کرد که اروین متوجه بشه چقد الان رو مخشه.  
  
_باشه...خواستم مطمئن شم دقیقه نود از زیرش در نمیری و یه کم از استرست کم کنم. بی لیاقت.  
اروین با همون حجم از طعنه جوابشو داد.  
  
تونی نفسشو سریع داد بیرون و خواست شروع کنه به غر زدن سرش درمورد هیکی ای که روز قبل بهش داده ولی قبل از اینکه بتونه چیزی بگه جارویس ورود استیو رو بهش اعلام کرد. زودی گفت:اوه اومد...فعلا!» داد و فریادای اروینو که بهش میگفت ”بهم خبر بده چه اتفاقی میوفته، بامبی!“ نادیده گرفت.  
کبودی ضایع و گرد رو گردنشو مالید و با یه نفس عمیق رفت به استقبال استیو. اروین لعنتی بی اجازه ش گردنشو کبود کرد؛عمدا جایی رو هم انتخاب کرد که نشه پوشوندش! تا به قول خودش استیو ببینه و حسودی کنه.. تونی میدونست فکر بدیه ولی اروین گفت ”وقتی چشمش بهش افتاد،حواست به عکس العملش باشه. میتونه خیلی چیزا رو واست روشن کنه...“ حالا انگار تونی میتونه حسودی استیو رو تشخیص بده...اونم اگه استیو پنهونش نکنه و نشونش بده!  
  
استیو با یه لبخند واقعی اومد تو و سلام مختصری کرد. تونی به سرتاپاش نگاه کرد. مثل همیشه تیپش بر پایه رنگ آبی بود. شلوار جین سرمهای تنگ و بلوز نیلی. تونی لبخند محوی زد و دعوتش کرد بشینه،خودشم کنارش نشست.  
  
_خب،تونی،چطور میگذرونی؟  
استیو سرشو چرخوند سمتش و با کاریزمای همیشگیش سر بحثو باز کرد.  
  
تونی تک خنده تلخی کرد و گفت:بهتر از این نمیشه.» اگه استیو متوجه دروغش شد،به روش نیاورد. تونی گلوشو صاف کرد و گفت:تو چی؟»  
  
استیو وسط حرف زدن درمورد فعالیتای اخیرش بود که چشماشو ریز کرد و تونیو بررسی کرد. بعد از اینکه حرفاش تموم شد،که آخراشو به شدت مختصر و بی جزئیات تعریف کرد،دستشو سمت تونی دراز کرد. تونی سرجا خشکش زد. استیو چهار انگشتشو پشت گردن تونی گذاشت و با شستش نقطهای رو لمس کرد که تونی می دونست هیکیش قرار داره. به زور جلوی خودشو گرفت که بدنش نلرزه.گردنش به قدری حساس بود که انگار تموم خون بدنش زیر پوستش جمع شده.  
  
استیو درحالی که با نوک شستش دور کبودی رو لمس میکرد گفت:نمی دونستم با کسی رابطه داری...» بعد از گفتن این دستشو برداشت.  
  
تونی بالاخره تونست نفس بکشه.با کف دستش هیکی رو پوشوند و گفت:آاا،نه، با کسی نیستم...این چیز جدی ای نبود که گذشت..»  
  
_ولی تازه به نظر میاد.  
  
_خب چون تازه س.  
  
تونی لباشو رو هم فشار داد. استیو ابروهاشو بالا برد.سایه ای تیره ای بر روی چشماش افتاده بود که تونی درست نمیدونست چی میتونه باشه. گلوشو صاف کرد و دستشو برداشت:خب همه ما که نمی تونیم کل عمرمون بی سکس تحمل کنیم،کپ.» پوزخند کوچیکی زد که مثل همیشه شیطنت پشتش نبود.  
  
_خب هرکسیم مثل تو نمیتونه انقد به سادگی هرکسیو که میخواد گیر بیاره.

  
_ولی برای تو حتی راحت تر از منه...میتونی راحت یکیو گیر بیاری و امتحانش کنی،مگه اینکه کلاً علاقه ای به سکس نداشته باشی.  
تونی یه ابروشو بالا برد.امیدوار بود بتونه سرنخی از سکشوالیتیش به دست بیاره. اگه تاحالا با کسی نبوده این احتمال هست که ایسکشوال باشه؟ این احتمالو در نظر نگرفته بود.ولی براشم مهم نبود اگه استیو حسی بهش داشت حاضر بود تا آخر عمرش از سکس بگذره.  
  
_نه من دوست دارم سکس داشته باشم.اما فقط با کسی که دوسش دارم حاضرم انجامش بدم،مخصوصا اولین بارم.  
  
تونی به شدت درحال کنترل احساساتش بود.طوری که صورتش داشت داغ میشد و عضلات گونه هاش درد میکردن از بس سعی میکرد لباش به پایین خم نشن. سرفه ی الکی ای کرد و گفت:و اگه هیچ وقت عاشق نشدی...؟»  
  
_من از الانم یکیو دوس دارم.اگه با اون نتونم،پس آره مشکلی ندارم تا آخر عمرم سکسو تجربه نکنم.  
  
هردو تو فکر رفتن و برای چند ثانیه بینشون سکوت برقرار بود. تا بالاخره استیو رشته افکار تونیو پاره کرد:خب اینا مهم نیستن...بهم بگو این چیه که میخواستی درموردش باهام حرف بزنی؟»  
  
تونی لبخند کوچیکی زد. قلبش به شدت درد میکرد؛الان که فهمید استیو کسیو دوس داره با این حقیقت رو به رو شد که اون شخص احتمالش خیلی کمه خودش باشه و اگه یکی دیگه باشه،دیگه هیچ وقت شانس با استیو بودنو نداره. ولی تو دلش گفت به درک.تا اینجاشو اومده و حسشو میگه،حتی اگه بعدا رابطه شون به هم بخوره...چه بهتر،شاید اونطوری راحت تر بتونه فراموشش کنه.  
  
تونی آهی کشید و خودشو بغل کرد.با صدای آرومی که به زور قابل شنیدن بود گفت:چیزی که میخواستم بگم اونقدرا هم مهم نیست میدونی؟شایدم گفتنش بی فایده باشه ولی نمیتونم بیشتر از این تو خودم نگهش دارم. من دوسِت دارم؛منظورم بیشتر از رابطه عادی دوستانه س...فقط...نیاز داشتم بدونی اینو. هیچ انتظاری هم ازت ندارم. اگه کس دیگهایو دوس داری کاملا اوکیه و میتونی هرچی که گفتمو نشنیده بگیری..»  
  
کل مدتی که حرف میزد مستقیم به رو به رو خیره شده بود تا با کپ چشم تو چشم نشه و چند باری که صداش زدو نادیده گرفت تا حرفاشو کامل بزنه. ولی این دفعه کپ برای جلب توجهش دستاشو دو طرف صورت تونی گذاشت و سرشو به طرف خودش برگردوند. حرفش تو دهنش قفل شد وقتی دید چشمای تونی پر از اشکن. نوک نشستشو آروم رو مژه های پایین تونی کشید تا اشکا رو قبل از اینکه بریزن پاک کنه و زمزمه کرد:تونی...چطور میتونی بگی این مهم نیست؟؟» تونی ابروهاشو به هم گره زد و یه نگاه سوالی به چشمای استیو انداخت. استیو لبخند زد و صورتشو نزدیک تر برد طوری که گرمای نفسای همدیگه رو احساس میکردن. با همون صدای نرم ادامه داد:شنیدن این از زبون تو چیزیه که همیشه آرزوشو داشتم ولی فکر نمیکردم هیچ وقت ممکن بشه...منم دوست دارم تونی.»  
  
تونی چشماش گشاد شدن. انگشتاشو دور مچ کاپتن حلقه کرد و دهنشو باز کرد چیزی بگه ولی هیچ صدایی بیرون نیومد.نیازی هم نداشت چون اون لحظه استیو لباشو رو لباش گذاشت و محکم به خودش فشارش داد. تونی از بینی یه نفس عمیق کشید و چشماشو بست.  
  
حسی که داشت هیچ بوس دیگه ای تو زندگیش بهش نداده بود. صورتش گر گرفت و گرماش به سرعت تو بقیه ی تنش هم پخش شد. لبای خیس و گرم کاپتن دقیقا همونطور که تصور کرده بود نرم و بهشتی بودن. وقتی استیو به لب پایینش مک آرومی زد،ناله کرد. کلی خجالت کشید و صورتش سرخ تر شد. ولی انگار استیو از نتیجه کارش راضی بود و بوسو خیس تر و تندتر کرد. بعد از اینکه تونی حس میکرد دیگه ممکنه از کمبود اکسیژن خفه شه استیو بوسه رو شکست تا بغلش کنه.  
  
تونی هنوز تو شوک اتفاقی که افتاده بود که لبای استیو رو رو گردنش حس کرد. بدنش به شدت لرزید ولی جاخالی نداد. استیو همینطوری با لباش لمسای پَر مانند رو طول گردن تونی میذاشت. تا رسید به کبودی گرد و بزرگ روش. لباشو روش فشار داد و بعد دهنشو باز کرد پوستشو کشید تو دهنش.  
  
تونی نفسش برید. به بازوی استیو چنگ زد و بعد از یه نفس تند گفت:کپ...د-داری چی کار میکنی؟»  
  
استیو دندوناشو کشید رو هیکی و گفت:دارم جای بوسه شو با مال خودم جایگزین میکنم...» تو صداش خصومت زیادی بود که باعث شد کل خون تونی به پایین تنه ش هجوم ببره. استیو برای اثبات حرفش گاز و میک محکمی به گردن تونی که از الانم کبود و حساس بود زد. بعد به پوست خیس و قرمزتر شده ی تونی نگاهی انداخت و گفت:درسته تجربه ی زیادی تو چیزای جنسی ندارم،ولی میدونم دقیقا میخوام باهات چی کار کنم.»  
  
تونی با یه صدای گرفته گفت:بذار ببرمت تو اتاق خوابم؟»  
استیو سرشو تکون داد و بلند شد،تونی رو هم با خودش کشید رو پاهاش…

  
تونی به قدری تو افکار خودش غرق بود که نفهمید چطور به اتاقش رسیدن.بعد از این که درو پشت سرشون بستن،کنار تخت رو به روی هم وایسادن. استیو دستای تونیو نگه داشت و اونو به خودش نزدیک کرد. سینه شونو به هم چسبونده بود ولی کار دیگه ای جز نگاه کردن تونی نمیکرد. تونی صبرش داشت تموم میشد، قبلا به اندازه کافی با چشماشون همو کرده بودن،الان که می تونست واقعا و فیزیکی بکندش دیگه تحمل اینو نداشت! ولی با این وجود،نگاه استیو فیلتر نشده بود.دزدکی و زیر چشمی نبود و ترسی از اینکه مچش گرفته بشه نداشت. همین هم باعث میشد تونی داغ کنه و هیجان زده بشه. مردمکای چشمای استیو به حدی گشاد شده بودن که فقط حلقه ی نازک آبی رنگی ازشون مشخص بود. تونی آب دهنشو قورت داد و لب پایینشو گاز گرفت.  
  
استیو وقتی لب تونیو بین دندوناش دید دیگه دست از خیره شدن برداشت و محکم لباشونو به هم چسبوند. دستای تونیو ول کرد و جاش کمرشو گرفت. انگشتاشو آروم آروم زیر تیشرتش سُر داد؛پوست داغ تونیو که حس کرد دیکش شروع کرد به سفت تر شدن. هوم آهسته ای تو دهن تونی کشید و دستاشو بالا و بالاتر برد طوری که اگه دستاشو راست میکرد میتونست نیپلاشو لمس کنه.  
  
تونی تو آغوشش وول خورد و نالید. لمس کاپتن هم خیلی زیادی بود هم کافی نبود..  
  
همیشه شنیده بود که سکس باید با عشق همراه باشه؛که لذت واقعی رو فقط در این صورت میشه تجربه کرد. اما بهش باور نداشت تا این لحظه...  
چندین نفر این طوری شکمشو لمس کرده بودن،اینطوری بوسیده بودنش، استیو کار خیلی خاصی انجام نمی داد. اینا براش بازی بودن،ولی الان؟ حس میکرد با این لمسای کوچولو داره تا بهشت میره. بدنش رو آتیش بود و قلبش تو سینه ش پرپر میزد.  
  
استیو لباشو سمت گوش تونی برد،نفس داغی کشید که باعث شد موهای بدن تونی سیخ شن،و زیر لب گفت:میخوام راهنماییم کنی،باشه؟ حتی اگه اولین بار من نبود باز اولین بار ما با همه...دوس دارم یاد بگیرم چیو دوس داری.»  
  
تونی سرشو تکون داد با بی صبری گفت:باشه فقط لختم کن!»  
  
استیو پیش خودش خندید و عقب رفت تا بتونه تیشرت تونی رو دربیاره. وقتی راکتور وسط سینه شو دید،چند ثانیه بهش خیره شد. نوک انگشت اشاره شو دورش چرخوند و گفت:زیباس...»  
  
تونی که به شدت خجالت میکشید و مستقیم تو چشمای استیو نگاه نمیکرد و با طعنه گفت:ممنون.» ولی ته دلش میدونست استیو کاملا صادقانه اینو گفته و واقعا اونو زیبا میبینه. استیو تونی رو چرخوند و هلش داد تا بیوفته رو تخت، تونی وقتی استیو داشت بلوز خودشو درمیاورد عقب رفت تا سرشو رو بالشت بذاره.  
  
استیو چهار دست و پا رفت رو تونی و بوس کوچیکی رو لباش گذاشت و زود رفت سراغ گردنش. یه بار دیگه گردی بنفش رو گردنشو لیس زد و رفت سراغ قسمت های دیگه ش. بین گردن و شونه شو قرمز و خیس کرد و پایین تر رفت تا رسید به نوک سینه ش. نوک زبونشو آروم روش چرخوند و باهاش بازی کرد.  
  
تونی چشماشو باز کرد و وقتی صحنه ی جلو روشو دید بین نفسش گفت:فاک...» استیو درحالی که نیپلشو لیس میزد داشت عکس العملای تونیو با دقت نگا میکرد و صورتش تو نور آبی راکتور روشن شده بود. تونی سرشو برگردوند رو بالشت چون تحمل دیدن این همه جذابتیو نداشت😅  
  
استیو زبونشو کشید دور دایره ی راکتور و با شنیدن ناله ی متعجب تونی هوم کشید. متوجه شد اون ناحیه به شدت حساسه. دوباره اون حرکتو تکرار کرد و این دفعه هم تونی نفسش برید و سرش عقب رفت. استیو ابروهاشو بالا برد؛تو دهنشو مزه کرد و با تعجب گفت:مزه آهن میده!»  
تونی با خجالت ناله کرد و صورتشو پوشوند. استیو پیش خودش خندید و دستای تونیو گرفت و از صورتش کند.«دوسش دارم.»  
  
تونی لبخند کوچیکی زد و بوسه ای رو لبای استیو گذاشت که طعم آهن می داد.«منم از کاری که باهاش میکنی خوشم میاد...»  
  
_عالی شد پس.  
استیو نیشخند زد و یه بار دیگه دور راکتورو لیس زد بعد پایین تر رفت. زبونشو رو شکم تونی کشید و وقتی به نافش رسید،دورشو قبل از اینکه زبونشو بکنه توش لیس زد. تونی آه غافلگیری کشید و پشتش خم شد. استیو با عجله شلوار تونیو باز کرد و همزمان با لباس زیرش کشیدش پایین.  
«اوه.»  
استیو با دیدن دیک تونی چند لحظه بیحرکت وایستاد.  
  
نمیدونست یه کیـ.ر هم می تونه خوشکل باشه.ولی صد درصد برا توصیف دیک تونی این کلمه رو به کار می برد. زیاد بلند نبود و سایز متوسطی داشت ولی کلفت بود؛رنگش یه شید از پوستش تیره تر بود و الان چون خیلی هورنی بود صورتی شده بود و باد کرده. تخـ.ماش گرد و سفت به نظر می رسیدن و اوه وای چقد جذاب بود. استیو به شدت میخواست بچشدش.  
  
ولی تونی که از این افکار کثیف استیو خبر نداشت سرشو خم کرد و گفت:چی شد...؟» ولی قبل از اینکه حرفشو درست تموم کنه دست استیو دور دیکش حلقه شده بود و یه ناله ی بلند جای کلماتشو گرفت.دوباره خودشو رو بالشت انداخت و گفت:فاااک...»  
  
استیو که تاحالا نه به کسی هندجاب داده بود و نه حتی جق زده بود چند بار آزمایشی دستشو بالا و پایین کرد. همه چیو فقط درحد تئوری می دونست؛پس طبیعتاً سر دیکش و شکافش باید حساسترین قسمتا باشن. پس انگشت شستشو رو شکافش گذاشت و فشار داد. تونی هیس بلندی کشید و کمرشو بالا داد(انگار تلمبه میزنه تو دست استیو)  
  
استیو هیس کشید.تونی تو این حالت خیلی جذاب بود. دیک خودش داشت تو شلوارش می ترکید. وقتی دست برد زیپ و دکمه شو باز کرد تا یه کم راحتتر باشه،تونی بخاطر رها شدن دیکش ناله کرد. استیو این دفعه خم شد و دهنشو رو سر دیک تونی گذاشت.مزه شور پری کام دهنشو پر کرد.  
تونی هوم بلندی کشید.حواسش بود یه وقت خودشو بالا نکشه و بیشتر فرو بره تو دهن استیو چون میدونست به بلوجاب داد عادت نداره و ممکنه ریفلاکسشو تحریک کنه.بهش وقت داد به حس داشتن یه کیـ.ر تو دهنش عادت کنه.  
  
استیو پایین تر رفت،تونست نصفشو تو دهنش جا کنه بعد با یه حرکت روان و سریع خودشو بالا کشید. نفس تندی کشید،با دیدن واکنش تونی لبخند زد. زبونشو دور پایه دیکش و تخماش کشید و از لرزش بدن تونی لذت میبرد. به رون پاهای تونی چنگ زد و گفت:برگرد.»  
  
تونی دستشو برد زیر بالش و یه کاندوم و یه قوطی لوب دراورد و پرت کرد سمت استیو،بعد برگشت و رو زانوهاش ایستاد. حس عجیبی داشت اینطوری بدنشو واسه استیو به نمایش گذاشته. آب دهنشو قورت داد و چندتا نفس عمیق کشید تا خودشو آروم کنه. سعی کرد براش مهم نباشه نظر استیو درمورد بدنش چیه ولی غیرممکن بود.  
  
استیو به لوب و کاندومی که تونی براش پرت داد یه نگاهی انداخت و ابروهاشو بالا برد. فعلا استفاده ای براشون نداشت...  
با هردو دستش لپای کو.ن تونیو گرفت و از هم بازشون کرد،بعد زبونشو رو شکاف بی موی تونی کشید. تونی که اصلا انتظار اینو نداشت جیغ کوچیکی کشید و بدنش به جلو خم شد. استیو که به شدت میخواست همه قسمتای بدن تونیو بچشه خوشحال بود اونم خوشش میاد. لیس امتحانی ای به سوراخش زد و بعد،نوک زبونشو به داخل فشار داد. تونی بلند نالید:اووه اوه استیو...» برا خفه کردن صداش صورتشو تو بالشت فرو کرد.  
  
بعد از چند دقیقه که استیو بی توقف سوراخ تونیو لیس زد،تونی کل بدنش عرق کرده بود و دیگه نا نداشت ناله هم بکنه...آه های آروم و خفه ای از گلوش می پریدن بیرون.  
استیو عقب رفت و با پشت دستش لبای باد کرده شو پاک کرد. فکر کرد دیگه وقتشه تونیو آماده کنه... قوطی لوب رو برداشت و ریخت رو دستش. بعد نوک انگشت اشاره شو گذاشت رو کو.ن تونی.  
  
تونی هیس کشید و خودشو جلو برد تا از انگشت سرد استیو فاصله بگیره.  
اوپس. استیو فهمید باید صبر میکرد تا ژلی که رو دستش ریخته بود گرم شه. ولی دیگه اهمیت نداد و دوباره دستشو که سوراخ داغ تونیو خنک میکرد گذاشت.  
انگشت اول به سادگی رفت تو. یه کمی دستشو عقب جلو کرد. بعد با دست آزادش ضربه ای به لپ باسن تونی زد و گفت:فک کنم بهتره دوباره بچرخی..میخوام صورتتو ببینم.»  
  
تونی اصلا با این موافق نبود. ترجیح میداد استیو صورت داغونشو نبینه. خیس عرق و اشک بود،سرخ شده بود و مطمئن بود حالتایی که میگیره اصلا جذاب نیستن. ولی با سیلی محکمی که استیو به کونش زد،فهمید جای اعتراض نداره..!  
  
استیو دستشو عقب کشید تا تونی بتونه بچرخه و به پشت دراز بکشه. تونی وقتی برگشت چشمای قهوه ایشو باز کرد و به استیو که با یه لبخند کوچولو بهش خیره شده بود نگاه کرد. لامصب طوری ژست گرفته انگار نه انگار اولین بارشه! تونی چشماشو برا حالت از خود راضی استیو چرخوند و پاهاشو باز کرد تا استیو کارشو ادامه بده.  
  
استیو زیرلب گفت:اوه...» صحنه ای که جلوش بود خیلی جذاب بود. مطمئن بود صورتش حتی قرمزتر شده،از بس داغ شده بود! انگشتشو دوباره کرد تو. سریع یکی دیگه اضافه کرد که اونم به سادگی تکون میخورد. دمن،تونی یه باتمه...  
  
تصور تونی زیر یکی دیگه اصلا جذاب نبود و باعث شده اخم کنه. انگشتاشو از هم فاصله داد و چشماشو رو صورت تونی گردوند. چشماش بسته بودن و ابروهاشو چین داده بود. انگار شدید داشت تمرکز میکرد.  
استیو لبخند زد و خم شد گلوی تونیو بوسید. تونی هوم کشید و سرشو خم کرد تا با موهای استیو تماس داشته باشه. استیو درحالی که داشت با بوسیدن گردن و سینه تونی حواسشو پرت میکرد یه انگشت دیگه هم کرد تو. همینطوری به لیس زدن نیپلای تونی و اطراف راکتورش،و بیرون و تو کردن انگشتاش ادامه داد تا یهو تونی بلند ناله کرد.  
  
_ااااه یسسس همونجا...دوباره بزن به اونجا!  
تونی ناله کرد و خودشو رو انگشتای استیو تکون داد.  
  
اوه.استیو تازه فهمید چه خبره. نقطه حساسشو پیدا کرده بود. پس حرف تونیو گوش کرد و دوباره با انگشتاش محکم به اون قسمتی که اینطوری باعث شده بود تونی پرپر بزنه ضربه زد.  
تونی کمرش خم شد و دستشو بالا برد تا به بالشتش چنگ بزنه.  
  
دیدن تونی تو اون حال و حس کردن داغی بدنش دور انگشتاش برای استیو زیادی بود. دیگه نمیتونست تحمل کنه. دیکش دیگه داشت منفجر میشد از بس داغ و سفت شده بود.  
پس انگشتاشو از سوراخ تونی درآورد. تونی هیس کشید. حس خالی شدن داشت. چشماشو باز کرد تا ببینه استیو داره چی کار میکنه و وقتی دید داره شلوارشو درمیاره لبشو گاز گرفت. خیلی برای دیدن کیـ.ر کاپتن ذوق داشت.  
  
تونی درحالی که حرکات استیو رو با دقت بررسی میکرد دستشو رو سوراخش گذاشت. هوم کشید و یه انگشتشو کرد تو. وقتی دیک استیو بالاخره از لباس زیرش آزاد شد سرعت انگشت کردن خودشو بالاتر برد.  
شت شت! دقیقا همونطور بود که تصور کرده بود. حداقل 11اینچی میشد،شایدم بیشتر. تو کلفتی هم چیزی کمتر از مچ دستش نداشت. واه. دهنش آب افتاد. اوه چه چالشِ جذابی بشه،سعی کنه اینو کامل تو دهنش جا بده...  
  
استیو کاندوم رو برداشت و بهش نگاه کرد. یه ابروشو بالا برد و گفت:دو-ایکس لارجه.» میشد فهمید این برا خود تونی مناسب نیست.  
تونی سرفه الکی ای کرد و گفت:من معمولا از همه سایزی دارم...حدس زدم این برا تو مناسب باشه.»  
  
استیو هوم کشید. دوباره تونی رو با مردای دیگهای تصور کرد و ته دلش یه جوری شد. بسته رو باز کرد و گفت:حدس زدی؟»  
  
تونی چشماشو براش ریز کرد.استیو دیگه داشت اذیتش میکردا! دوتا از انگشتاشو گذاشت تو سوراخش و گفت:آره بهت میاد.»  
  
استیو ناله کرد و گفت:شت...» چشماشو به دست تونی که تو خودش عقب جلو میکرد دوخته بود. نوک بینیش قرمز شده بود؛به قدری کیوت بود که تونی دلش ضعف رفت.  
ولی چیزی که خیلی کیوت بود این بود که داشت سعی میکرد از کاندومه سردربیاره. با دو دستش نگهش داشت و سعی کرد بفهمه باید از کدوم جهت بذاردش رو دیکش.  
  
تونی پیش خودش خندید و گفت:اجازه بده.» دستشو عقب کشید و رو زانوهاش ایستاد؛کاندومو از استیو گرفت و خیلی راحت گذاشتش رو دیک استیو. بعد درحالی که زل زده بود تو چشمای استیو خم شد و زبونشو از نوک تا ته دیکش کشید. زبونشو همینطوری روش نگه داشت و با نگه داشتن تماس چشمی بالا و بالاتر رفت و خط راستی از شکمشو لیس زد. تا دهنش نایستاد؛لب پایین استیو رو لیس زد و بعد بوسیدش.  
  
استیو دیگه نتونست تحمل کنه و همونطور که همو می بوسیدن به دو طرف باسن تونی چنگ زد و هلش داد با هم افتادن رو تخت. تونی نفس نفس میزد،اونم دیگه صبرش تموم شده بود. پاهاشو دور کمر استیو گذاشت،دستشو دراز کرد و دیک استیوو رو سوراخش جاسازی کرد،بعد فشارش داد تو.  
  
استیو ناله کوچیکی کرد،تکون نخورد. داشت سعی میکرد به این حس عادت کنه. تونی هم از این بابت متشکر بود چون واااقعا نیاز داشت به داشتن یه دیک به این حجم داخل بدنش عادت کنه. یه نفس لرزون کشید و دستاشو گذاشت تو موهای استیو.  
  
_هـ-هی... میتونی تکون بخوری؟  
تونی پرسید و دستاشو رو پشت و سر استیو کشید. استیو یه نفس عمیق کشید و سرشو تکون داد.  
  
استیو خودشو صاف کرد و رفت رو آرنجاش تا تسلط بهتری داشته باشه؛و دیکشو تا ته بیرون کشید و دوباره کرد تو.  
هردو ناله کرد. تونی دستشو رو بازوی استیو کشید و گفت:اوه آره بیب...همینطوری..»  
بعد خودشو جا به جا کرد تا کاری کنه دیک استیو بخوره تو قسمت حساسش. انقد با کسایی که با بدنش آشنایی نداشتن خوابیده بود که یاد گرفته بود خودش حواسش به لذت خودش باشه. الانم چون استیو هنوز تازه کار بود میدونست کار خودشه...  
  
استیو بین ثابت ایستادن و محکم تلمبه زدن گیر کرده بود...عاشق داغی و خیسی درون تونی شده بود و میخواست ساعتها همونطوری بمونه. ولی نمیخواست تونی اذیت شه،هرچند مطمئن بود نمیتونه خیلی دووم بیاره. برای اولین بارش این خیلی زیادی بود و نمیخواست باعث ناامیدی تونی شه. اما خب کاریش نمیشه کرد.  
  
تونی ناله میکرد و پشت سر هم میگفت یس یس یس! به موهای استیو چنگ میزد و گردنشو می بوسید و گاز میگرفت..  
طولی نکشید که استیو با یه نفس تند و یه ناله ی خفه اومد اما تونی هنوز مونده بود به ارگاسم برسه؛ پس استیو سریع از حالت نئشه بیرون اومد و خودشو از کو.ن تونی کشید بیرون و رفت سراغ دیکش.  
  
تونی انتظار اینو نداشت ولی کاملا راضی بود. به استیو اجازه داد انقد دیکشو ساک بزنه تا بیاد. بلند گفت:اوه استیو...استیو من الان میام اگه نمیخوای بریزه تو دهنت بهتره که... ااااه!»  
  
استیو گذاشت کام تونی بریزه رو دهنش و چونه ش. طعم خوبی نداشت اما براش مهم نبود...چون این طعم تونیه.  
صاف شد و رو میز کنار تخت رو نگا کرد و خوشبختانه روش یه بسته دستمال کاغذی بود. چند تا برداشت و صورتش بعد دیک تونیو تمیز کرد. کاندوم رو دراورد و گرهش زد همراه با دستمالا گذاشتش تو سطل اشغال کنار میز.  
  
تونی کل مدت با لبخند نگاش میکرد. استیو ابروهاشو بالا برد و گفت:چیه؟» گوشه ی لبش ناخوداگاه به بالا خم شد.  
  
تونی شونه هاشو بالا انداخت و چشماشو ازش برداشت. استیو کنارش دراز کشید و گفت:بگو.»  
  
تونی با یه پوزخند تلخ نگاش کرد و گفت:هیچ وقت فکرشو نمیکردم بتونم تو این حال ببینمت...فقط.. حس خوبی داره.»  
  
استیو سرشو خم کرد و با یه صدای نرم گفت:منم همینطور.»  
تونی طوری نگاش کرد انگار باورش نمیشه. استیو لباشو آروم بوسید و گفت:جدی میگم.»  
  
تونی غلت خورد و پیشونیشو رو سینه ی استیو گذاشت تا نتونه صورتشو ببینه. استیو انگشتاشو تو موهای تونی گذاشت و شروع کرد به بازی کردن باهاش.  
  
گوشی تونی ویبره رفت. تونی زیر لب غر زد و بیشتر به استیو چسبید. دوباره و دوباره صداش اومد. استیو پیش خودش خندید و گفت:الان میارمش واسط.»  
  
شلوار تونیو که گوشه تخت افتاده بود برداشت و گوشیو ازش دراورد. نمیخواست فضولی کنه ولی چشمش به تکستایی که رو صفحه خودنمایی میکردن افتاد.  
”بامبی بگو چطور پیش رفت؟“  
”بامبیییی کجایی چرا نادیده م میگیری؟😩 دارم از فضولی می ترکم“  
  
چیزی نگفت و گوشیو داد به تونی. ولی واقعا دوست داشت بدونه این اروین اسمیث کیه.  
تونی با دیدن صفحه گوشیش یه ناله ی خسته کرد و گفت:یه لحظه...تا جوابشو ندم خفه نمیشه.»  
  
_کی هست؟  
استیو نتونست جلو خودشه بگیره و پرسید.  
  
_ام،یه دوسته.  
  
_و صدات میزنه بامبی؟  
  
تونی بین تکست دادنش وایساد و از گوشه چشمش به استیو نگاه کرد. بعده یه مکث کوتاه،تایپ کردنو از سر گرفت و گفت:آره،د لتل شت.»  
  
_خب،هرکی که هست تشبیه قشنگی کرده.  
تونی صورتش قرمز شد و گوشیشو پرت داد رو تخت. استیو دوباره تونیو بغل کرد و گفت:بهش گفتی؟»  
  
_چیو؟؟  
  
_اینکه با همیم دیگه.  
  
_وات...  
  
_درمورد این سوال کرد مگه نه؟  
  
_آره.  
تونی بیشتر بهش چسبید.  
  
استیو خندید:دوست دارم تونی.» خم شد و کنار گوش تونی گفت:و امیدوارم به این دوستت فهمونده باشی که دیگه نزدیکت نشه.»  
  
تونی تند تند سرشو تکون داد. شت. اینجوری پیش بره ممکنه یه راند دوم اتفاق بیوفته...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> هانائیل~


End file.
